


A Softer Proposal

by Stariceling



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuri makes his 'Maoh' self deal with Wolfram, he finds his alter ego is far too happy to cuddle up to his fiesty fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly because Yuuri always seemed to be waking up in Wolfram's lap after letting out his "Maou" self in the early part of the series.

The Maoh blinked in surprise, startled by his sudden change in surroundings. He had been having a pleasant nap, with no hint of the danger and the deep wrongness that usually brought him to the surface to set things right. It was a bizarre feeling to suddenly be pushed into control of his, and Yuuri’s, body without warning. He hadn’t even known his other self could do that.

For some strange reason he found he had his hand up another man’s skirt. Oh, he recognized the blond boy in front of him very well, but the question of why Yuuri had been feeling around under his nightgown. . . the blond had one hand clasped around his wrist, suggesting that he had taken the hand and put it there himself. The Maoh glared until his wrist was released and he could withdraw his hand.

“Yuuri, you wimp!” And, to his great surprise, Wolfram grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted right in his face, “Don’t you dare hide from me! And don’t ask questions if you don’t want to know the answers!” That was about as far as he got before Wolfram really met his eyes and stiffened, realizing who he was shouting at. He didn’t move away, though, and the Maoh had to admire his courage.

“Do I have to punish you _again_?” The first time, he had truly been angry at the other boy. The second time, he had only been defending his fiancé a little too vigorously. But, in between. . . he could note the other boy as a continual presence. Always defending Yuuri, or someone near him, yet having the sense to know when to get out of the way. A rough personality, yet gifted with an incredibly comfortable lap.

The defiant tilt of Wolfram’s chin said plainly that he didn’t think he had done anything wrong and he was ready to argue the point. This could be either quite interesting, or absolutely infuriating.

“Initiating intimacy with your partner before he is ready is unacceptable!” He pointed one accusing finger at Wolfram, trying to think of suitable a punishment.

“You. . . Yuuri’s the one who wanted to know if I was wearing underwear!”

“You could have just told him. That kind of uncalled-for seduction-”

“I told him they were normal and he wouldn’t believe me!”

This was giving him a headache. There wasn’t any real reason for him to be here, was there? So what if Yuuri’s hand had come into contact with smooth thighs and he had panicked. Hm. . . smooth and soft and warm, in his increasing experience.

“Sit down,” he ordered. He was pleased to see that, argumentative as he was, Wolfram did as he was told. Even that mildly suspicious look didn’t bother him.

Once he had Wolfram sitting calmly on the bed, he moved in beside him, laying down in one smooth motion so that his head was pillowed on Wolfram’s lap. The other boy tensed in surprise, but made no move to push him away.

It took a few seconds, but Wolfram seemed to realize that his ‘punishment’ was no more than being used as pillow. He relaxed, his legs un-tensing under the Maoh’s head, and that was. . . not too soft or too firm, nicely warm and supportive under his head. It had occurred to him that the fiery blond was his fiancé as well (in body, at the very least), and why shouldn’t he get a few benefits?

Wolfram reached down and touched his hair, brushing back the long strands experimentally before starting to stroke it with care. That was absolutely perfect. He hoped Yuuri would get over his shyness soon, so they could appreciate these attentions on a regular basis. . .

* * *

Yuuri woke slowly, feeling utterly warm and relaxed. He was aware of someone petting his hair even before he opened his eyes. He was tempted to just lay there and continue to be pampered, but curiosity compelled him to find out who owned the gentle hands stroking his hair.

“Mnn.” Yuuri opened one eye, then the other, blinking up sleepily into Wolfram’s face. Wolfram, smiling down at him in utter contentment, running gentle fingers through his hair. . . For a split second he was tempted to close his eyes again and enjoy it, before his brain caught up with him and blared out the fact that this was Wolfram! Fiery, stubborn, male Wolfram! Not to be encouraged no matter how nice it felt.

“Gah! What are you doing!?” Yuuri sat up quickly, flailing his arms to restore his balance. The last thing he remembered was Wolfram grabbing his hand and pulling it under his skirt to prove that his underwear was what passed for ‘normal’ here. Had he passed out from that? What had Wolfram been doing to him all this time!? The skirt of his nightgown was still rumpled, pushed up past his knees.

“You told me to! You expect me to disobey my king and beloved fiancé?”

“What!? I did not!” Yuuri struggled not to hyperventilate. He could feel that his other side had put in an appearance. And why, why would he have told Wolfram to do dirty things to him!?

“You did.” Wolfram crossed his arms and put his nose in the air, plainly irritated. “Even if you are too much a wimp to admit it.”

“That wasn’t me!” Yuuri scrambled to his feet and paced up and down on the cold floor beside his bed to put some space between himself and Wolfram. “You should have known it wasn’t me!”

“Of course it was you.”

Yuuri paused, a little afraid. That other personality of his had come out, and Wolfram had apparently not noticed. Was there some. . . thing lurking inside of him that might seduce Wolfram without his say-so? The thought made him give a little shudder of fear, and not just because of what might happen to his own body without his permission.

“Wolfram, listen to me.” Yuuri put his hands on either side of Wolfram’s knees, leaning in close to get his attention, not realizing that he’d had Wolfram’s unwavering attention since before he woke up. “That was not me. The other personality came out, and I. . . I didn’t have any part in what he did to you.”

He expected shock, and was completely unprepared for the sudden hurt on Wolfram’s face. It made him feel cold inside, not knowing what had happened while he was out.

“You jerk! What do you mean you didn’t have any part in it!?”

“I am so sorry!” Yuuri covered his head when Wolfram raised one hand angrily at him. “I don’t know what he did to you, but I promise I’ll never, never let him do it again! I won’t let him hurt you, I swear.”

“I can take care of myself!” Wolfram looked close to screaming or tears, and Yuuri actually thought he’d take an angry rant over a breakdown.

“But you didn’t even realize it was that other personality that came out.”

“Of course I knew! It’s completely obvious, because he’s not a heartless wimp like you!”

Yuuri blinked, lowering his arms in surprise. “You knew? But you said. . .” He felt like he had missed a step in the dark. “You knew it wasn’t me and you still let him do all kinds of dirty things to you!?”

“He’s a part of you, isn’t he? And what do you mean, ‘dirty things!’ I’m not a cheater like you!”

Yuuri felt his face grow hot. Wolfram was eyeing him suspiciously, and there was no way he was going to admit the scenes that had been going through his head, involving a him that was not him, and that skirt hiked well up above Wolfram’s knees, and. . . .

Oh no, he wasn’t going to admit to having those kinds of thoughts. He wasn’t even going to think them anymore. Yuuri cast around for another topic. “Did you just call me heartless?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wolfram looked away quickly, and Yuuri couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt.

“You did.” Yuuri sat down cautiously on the bed, but Wolfram didn’t make any move toward him. “I’m sorry for sounding heartless. I was scared.”

Instead of being mollified, Wolfram turned his back to Yuuri, tense and angry. “Well I’m sorry the idea of touching your own fiancé is so terrifying, you coward.”

“That’s not what I meant! I thought he had tricked you into doing something. . .” Yuuri couldn’t seem to wrap his mouth around the words for what exactly he thought Wolfram had been tricked into, and he pressed on frantically, “I was worried about you! Can’t you see that?”

That hadn’t been quite what he meant to say, but it seemed to have been the right thing to say. It made the tense set of Wolfram’s shoulders ease, just a little.

“Nothing bad happened, right? He didn’t do anything to hurt you? Or, um. . . anything we shouldn’t be doing out of wedlock?”

Wolfram shook his head, blushing slightly. “Pervert. Of course nothing happened.”

Yuuri let the insult slide this time, because he didn’t think he could contest it with those images fresh in his mind. Instead he scooted around Wolfram and stretched out on the bed, hoping that their trials were over for the night. When Wolfram looked at him, eyebrows drawing together, Yuuri reached over and patted the space next to him, indicating that Wolfram should join him.

Wolfram stretched out beside him, watching Yuuri warily, ready to defend himself at a moment’s notice. Instead, Yuuri grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them up over both of them, in what he hoped was a placating gesture. He wasn’t even going to fight with Wolfram about sleeping in his bed for once.

With a sleepy sigh, Wolfram snuggled a little closer. Not _too_ close, just enough to make it clear that he accepted the little cease-fire gesture Yuuri had made. Yuuri couldn’t help smiling, feeling a tension in his chest that he hadn’t even known was there relax.

“You know,” he couldn’t help saying, before Wolfram had a chance to fall asleep, “If he ever does anything bad to you, anything you don’t want, you have my full permission to set my hair on fire, or something. I mean it.”

Wolfram didn’t say anything, but Yuuri noted the pleased little smile on his lips, and took comfort in that.

* * *

He had meant to have a nice, peaceful rest, but that was a little hard when he was being bombarded by Yuuri’s emotions, particularly the sense of accusation aimed at him, of all people. At least, finally, things were settling down. Wolfram was asleep beside him, mumbling insulting endearments in his dreams.

The Maoh moved slightly, curling close to the warm body beside him, favoring Wolfram’s shoulder over his own pillow. Yuuri might complain in the morning, but for now he was content in the fact that he had secured the most warm and comfortable position for both of them.


End file.
